Cambiando nuestro Destino
by HinamiUH
Summary: Minato y Kushina junto con Konoha pasan una epoca de paz hasta que algo logra distraerlos, unos chicos con apariencias familiares han aparecido, "-Minato-kun, ¿por que ese tipo se parese tanto a ti ttebane?" "- ¡Lo logre dattebayo!" MinaKushi - NaruHina 3
1. Chapter 1

¿SORPRESA?

Konoha amanecia iluminando todo a su paso, los aldeanos se preparaban para otro dia, se abrieron las tiendas, los ninjas de la guardia nocturna volvían y otros salían a misión, todo en orden, todo en mas hasta que la única Uzumaki de Konoha despertó causando un gran alvoroto con su voz.

- ¡Ya es tarde ttebane!- grito sacudiendo a la villa- ¡Mi protector! ¡Demonios! ¡ESTO NO DEBERIA ESTAR PASANDO!

La Uzumaki revolvió todo en su apartamento de pies a cabeza de derecha a izquierda, calro que eso no deberia estar pasando, "tal vez si hubiera alsado este fin de semana" pensó la peliroja dejando de buscar pero luego sacudia la cabeza y seguía con su búsqueda, hasta que recordó que tenia "dos cabezas"

- ¡Kyuubi-chan!- grito emocionada

- _No me llames asi mocosa_- respondio una voz dentro de ella

- ¡¿Tu recuerdas donde deje mi protector de Konoha ttebane?!

- _No me interesa lo que hagas…pero tal vez….a Yondaime si…_

- ¿Minato?...¡Minato ttebane!- grito animada- ¡El debe saberlo!- dicho esto salio por su ventana es dirección a la torre del Hokage donde Minato seguramente ya esperaba la llegada de su prometida…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo era tranquilidad en el barrio Uchiha, la reciente llegada de Itachi Uchiha tenia llenos de felicidad a los nuevos padres, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, por lo tanto, el resto del clan lo estaba, solo habia un pequeño detalle…por mas Uchiha que el bebe fuera, seguía siendo un bebe, un lloron y latoso bebe según Fugaku.

- Fugaku…amor…Itachi despertó…- dijo Mikoto adormilada

-¿Otravez? Que se vuelva a dormir- respondio Fugaku mientras se tapaba la cara

- Te tendras que levantar de igual manera, ya es de dia

- ¿Ya? Siento que acabo de pegar rostro en la almoada y ya es de dia- renegó

- Esta bien Fugaku- dijo Mikoto con aire molesto- ire yo a con MI hijo

En cuanto Fugaku escucho a Mikoto remarcar la palabra "mi" se le pusieron los nervios de punta, estaba enojada y ahora Itachi no era "su" hijo si no que ahora era "mi", rápidamente la tomo de la mano acercándola a el para robarle un beso a su mujer quien por dentro sonrreia satisfecha de que su plan hubiese funcionado.

- Yo ire- dijo poniéndose de pie

- Gracias amor- dijo esbosando una sonrrisa radiante robándole tambien ella un beso- mientras preparare el desayuno, ¿si?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mikoto se dirigio hacia la cocina y el hacia la habitación de su hijo quien inmediatamente ceso su llanto al sentir la presenciad e su adre estirando sus brasitos automáticamente, Fugaku no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña sonrisa al tomarlo en brazos, era su hijo después de todo y lo amaba tanto como amaba a su esposa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yondaime miraba con atención el cielo de Konoha, " Otro dia hermoso" pensó, el cielo azul, el sol, los arboles, los tejados, la villa, Minato sonrrio pensando que a su gusto le faltaba rojo y como si hubiese invocado a su prometida esta entro descuidadamente a su oficina causando que pusiera una sonrisa extrañado de que buscaba con tanta curiosidad.

- ¡Minato! ¿Has visto mi banda?

- ¿Banda?- pregunto extrañado el rubio

- ¡Mi protector ttebane!- dijo al tiempo que se agachaba por todos lados- ¡ayer llege cansada y no supe ni lo que hice! Pero tu estuviste con migo ¿no?

- Kushina…-murmuro sonriendo mientras se topaba la frente con la mano

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Minato se acerco lentamente causando que Kushina se sientiera extrañada de que iba a pasar, la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y desabrocho su protector mostrándoselo en la cara, se habia quedado dormida con el en su frente y este habia resvalado quedando finalmente en su cuello…como solia pasar casi siempre.

- Nunca te lo quitaste, ¿lo vez?- dijo sonriendo mostrándole el protector de Konoha

- Nunca…me lo quite…-repitio tratando de recordar- ¡Kyuubi-chan no me dijo nada ttebane!

- Kushina…- Minato la abrazo tiernamente- sabes que a el no le interesa en lo absoluto

- ¡Pero pudo haverme avisado ttebane! Ahora….mi departamento es un chiquero peor…-murmuro la pelirroja algo apenada

Yondaime solto unas carcajadas y la abrazo, ella se dejo abrazar correspondiendo repidamente, el sabia cuando era el momento en el que debía abrazarla y cual en el que debía besarla, y ya que se prestaba la ocacion la tomo del rostro suavemente y beso a su prometida haciéndolo cada vez mas intenso.

- Buenos días amor- dijo sonrrojado

- Lo lamento- respondio usina apenada- Buenos días, es soloq eu estaba alterada por esto- dijo mostrando el protector- pero tambien quería desearte los buenos días

- Descuida, además no tienes misiones hoy

- ¿ ah, no?

- No, todo ha estado en perfecto orden- dijo orgulloso de si, sin embargo, en un área de entrenamiento algo exploto causando de inmediato la atención de los dos shinobis quienes inmediatamente se sirigieron ahí, no supieron por que, pero ambos sospechaban que encontrarían algo que cambiaria sus vidas…

**OK! AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL MINAKUSHI! YA QUE FAMILIA DE SHINOBIS LLEGO A SU FIN AHORA LES TRAIGO ESTA HISTORIA, ESTARA MUY BUENA, TIENE DE TODO, AMOR, COMEDIA, PROBLEMAS :$ USTEDES SABEN, ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, AMO LEERLOS n.n**

**Bye, Bye. Atte, Hinami-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

2.- REUNION

Naruto abrió los ojos, vio junto a el a sus compañeros, Sakura, Sasuke y a Hinata, al parecer también estaban recién despertando mientras se sobaban la cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado, realmente él no lo recordaba y a juzgar de la cara de los demás tampoco…sabía que había estado en una guerra…sabía que Hinata había estado con él en la guerra, sabía que no sabía de donde rayos había llegado Sakura, pero se estaba peleando contra alguien ese alguien era Sasuke, pero ahora, ¿Dónde estaban?.

El pelinegro se levantó causando que Naruto se pusiera frente a Hinata y Sakura mirándolo con un poco de resentimiento en la mirada, claro que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, de nuevo iban a iniciar otra de esas batallas que destruían casi todo a su alrededor pero ni siquiera pudieron dar un paso por que fueron inmovilizados por unas cadenas de chacra.

- ¡Identifíquense ttebane!- grito una pelirroja

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor, estaban rodeados por personas muy familiares para ellos, Hiashi y Hana Hyuuga, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki que de estos solo Naruto los reconocía, Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos entre sorprendido y molesto, ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa?¿era para que volviera a Konoha?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Sasuke molesto- ¡¿Qué es esto Naruto?!

- ¡Yo que voy a saber dattebayo!- grito el rubio como respuesta

- Po…porque mi madre…-trato de hablar Hinata con una voz muy débil

- Es una Hyuuga- dijo Hana- es imposible negarlo, y el chico tiene el símbolo del clan Uchiha en sus ropas

- ¡Es imposible!- se excusó Hiashi

- ¿Insinúas que no sé qué shinobis hay en mi clan?- refunfuño Fugaku

- Tranquilos- dijo Yondaime acercándose

- Yondaime Hokage…-murmuro Sakura- se parece a…

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, este se encontraba sorprendido, todos se dieron cuenta de la similitud entre él y el 4to Hokage, además, ¿No era Hiashi el padre de Hinata y Fugaku y Mikoto los padres de Sasuke? Al menos eso era lo que ella sabía de sus compañeros, entonces eso significaba que…Naruto era hijo de…

- Llevan protectores de Konoha, identificase- dijo Minato tratando de sonar amable

- Yo soy Saura Haruto- dijo haciendo una formal reverencia- soy ninja médico de Konoha…

- Yo soy Hyuuga Hi…Hinata- también hiso una reverencia

- Hmph…Sasuke Uchiha…

- ¿Y tú?- pregunto Kushina señalando a Naruto

- Ah, esto ¿yo? Jeje yo soy Naruto dattebayo- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¿Naruto…- animo a seguir Yondaime

- ¡A sí! Jeje…yo…soy Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi de Konoha…

- ¡¿Uzumaki?!- pregunto Kushina sonriendo- ¡Esperaba que digieras Namikaze ttebane! Es que son iguales jaja

- Nosotros, ¿estamos en Konoha?…

- Pero años atrás- respondió secamente Sasuke

- ¿Años atrás?- pregunto Mikoto- ¿Es posible que vengan del futuro?

- ¿Del futuro?- pregunto Kushina- ósea que Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga…

Todos miraban a la Uzumaki con atención, Hinata…una copia de Hana a excepción del peinado, Naruto, una copia de Minato, Sasuke, Mikoto en hombre y Sakura la combinación entre Haruhi y Takeshi Haruno (Si, aquí los padres de Sakura son como yo quiero, es que no me gustan los de verdad jeje). Todos esperaban lo que la Uzumaki tanto estaba pensando, en especial Naruto quien esperaba algo como "son nuestros hijos ttebane", sin embargo eso no paso.

- Si vienen del futuro…¡Han de ser muy fuertes dattebane!- grito emocionada alzando el puño causando que todos cayeran de espaldas

- Estaba tan cerca…-murmuro Sakura

- Es oficial, esta mujer tiene que ser la madre de Naruto- murmuro Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie

- ¿Madre?- pregunto Kushina señalándose- no seas idiota, soy contenedora del Kyuubi así que eso es casi imposible ttebane además de que yo no me he casado aun

- Exijo una explicación- casi grito Hiashi

- Y la tendrán…pero...¿po...podría soltarnos?- dijo Hinata haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de que aun los tenia atados, Kushina miro a Minato y este le asintió, inmediatamente los libero.

- Fugaku, por favor busca a Takeshi y a Haruhi Haruno- dijo Minato- que vayan a la torre, arreglaremos esto allá

- Pero Minato, ¿no debería saber Sandaime esto?

- Primero, antes que problema de Konoha es problema de los clanes mencionados, además, no hay riesgo de algo mayor

- Como digas Yondaime- dijo Fugaku saliendo en dirección a la casa Haruno

- Pero ese Takeshi en verdad es molesto ttebane…-murmuro Kushina

- Bueno, Haru lo sabe manejar, así como Minato a ti- dijo Mikoto palmeándole el hombro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Sabes? Eres una mujer odiosa, ¿No te basta tener al hombre más fuerte de Konoha?- bromeaba Takeshi divertido de ver como se enojaba su esposa

- ¡Mira Takeshi! ¡Yo no soy un shinobi! Así que me viene dando igual que tengas un puño de roca, eres mi esposo y hasta ahí llegas en esta casa

- Haruhi…no seas tan mala con migo

- ¡ah! ¡¿Yo soy la mala ahora?!

- Si, rompes mi corazón en mil pedacitos- bromeo haciéndose el dolido causando que Haruhi se acercara

- Takeshi, te amo, pero es muy fácil que me saques de mis casillas

- Si- dijo mientras la abrasaba- lo es

Haruhi miro con sus ojos miel a Takeshi, ella se había echo amiga de Kushina porque ambas tenían cabellos extrañamente únicos en Konoha (ella rosa y Kushina rojo) pero aun así, ¿Por qué ella no podía tener a alguien tranquilo como Minato?, es decir, ¿por qué se vino enamorando de un hombre que era más inmaduro que ella? Simplemente a veces no entendía el amor, solo sabía que ahora no tenía idea de que sería de ella si el no estuviera a su lado. Takeshi se disculpó por la broma y la abrazo para luego soltarse riendo diciendo cosas como lo feliz que era a lado de su mujer y cosas así hasta que llego Fugaku con su mala cara de siempre.

- Waooo, Fugaku Uchiha en mi casa- bromeo Takeshi

- Sabes que no vendría si no fuese algo importante

- ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Haruhi

- Yondaime los quiere en su oficina

- Si, yo no soy shinobi- dijo Haruhi

- Pero eres de Konoha, además es algo que en cierto modo les interesa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AVER QUE PASA EN LA REUNIONCITA DE FAMILIAS FELICES n.n BUENO, SI CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS, PERDON SI LES MOLESTA PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO, DESPUES DE TODO, PARA ESO ES ESTA PAGINA, PARA IMAGINAR ASI QUE BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, AMO LOS REVIEWS XD**

**LOS QUERO: ATTE HINAMI-CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

3.- PLAN EN ACCION

Naruto le explicaba todo lo acontecido a Yondaime quien lo escuchaba con atención asintiendo con la cabeza para que continuara, los demás aguardaban en silencio juntando las piezas que tenían para tratar de llenar un enorme rompecabezas hasta que llego Fugaku.

- ¿Y Haruhi y Takeshi?- pregunto Minato

- Ahí vienen- dijo señalando la puerta donde la pareja Haruno venia discutiendo de nuevo

- Cabello de chicle

- Ojos de moco

-Pecho plano

- Paliducho

Y ahí estaba Sakura, se sintió detestada por sus padres puesto que las cualidades que ellos usaban cono insulto del otro eran ni más ni menos las que ella tenía…solo faltaba…

- ¡Frentona!- grito finalizando Takeshi con una sonrisa

Sí, eso faltaba, su enorme frente…

- Por favor cálmense, esto es algo importante- dijo Minato mientras les explicaba que pasaba y que, aunque no lo dijo directamente, ellos serían sus hijos en un futuro y que con su ayuda podrían prevenir muchos desordenes de este

Acordaron que Sasuke se quedaría con los Uchiha, Hinata con los Hyuuga, Sakura con los Haruno y Kushina y Naruto a casa de Minato, claro, solo hasta que volvieran a su época. Dicho esto, todos fueron saliendo hasta dejar solos en la habitación a la futura familia Namikaze, la pelirroja se acercó de donde se había estado.

- Esto, ya se fueron todos, ¿puedo preguntar algo ttebane?

- Am…claro- respondió Yondaime

- Entonces…¿Naruto quién es?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente causando que Naruto y Minato cayeran de espaldas de nuevo, Minato se levantó sonriendo y Naruto se apresuró para escuchar la respuesta de su "padre".

- Kushina…Naruto viene siendo…bueno, en el futuro, Naruto es nuestro hijo- dijo tratando de no sonar brusco

- Si, eso dattebayo- apoyo Naruto sonriendo

- Nuestro….-repitió Kushina para luego mirar a Minato- ¿Nuestro?...¡Nuestro! ósea… ¡Si puedo tener familia ttebane!

- Si, si puedes- dijo Minato sonriendo por la emoción de Kushina

- Nuestro…nuestro hijo- Kushina avanzo hasta Naruto y lo abrazo fuertemente- Naruto, ¿tú eres nuestro hijo ttebane?

Naruto no supo reaccionar al abrazo de su madre, fue de nuevo demasiada la emoción, no podía evitarlo, la abrazo igualmente y comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos causando la preocupación de Minato y de Kushina quien se separó para secarle las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto tiernamente- ¿No te abraso seguido en el futuro?

- Yo…yo no…yo nunca…- trataba de explicar Naruto

Yondaime palideció por unos segundos, ¿Y si Naruto trataba de decir que nunca conoció a su madre? El sabía que era improbable que Kushina llegara a tener un hijo, y si aun así Naruto existía…acaso…¿Eso le quitaría la vida a la mujer que amaba? ¿no iba a poder salvarla en esa ocasión? O aun peor…

- Naruto- Yondaime lo llamo captando la atención de su futuro hijo- por favor…necesito que me digas…que ha pasado con nosotros, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayamos dejado solo?- dijo adivinando una gran verdad, el silencio se hiso en la sala, Naruto sabía, que si le decía a sus padres la razón y el motivo de su muerte, si fuese necesario, ellos lo volverían hacer…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Has de estar muy cansada Hinata-chan- dijo Hana mientras le extendía una taza con te

- Gracias- dijo tomándolo- fue una guerra muy difícil…-Hinata bebió un sorbo de te e inmediatamente recuerdos de cuando su madre vivía le llegaron a la mente

- Ya sabía yo que tenías que ser algo mía, eres muy hermosa Hinata-chan

Hinata no pudo evitar darse un vistazo, Hana le había prestado unas ropas después de que se hubiera bañado y curado, ciertamente le quedaban bien, mientras bebía él te, su futura madre le cepillaba el cabello con paciencia justo como lo hacía cuando era niña, Hiashi estaba en la puerta recargado, en verdad no sabía que decir.

- Hiashi de algo, es tu hija después de todo

- Yo…- Hiashi soltó una sonrisa- ya habrá mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, además parece que aprecia el tiempo contigo

- Mi padre tiene da…razón en cierto sentido…-dijo algo triste

- Sé que no estoy en tu vida actualmente, pero ¡Animo! Vamos a cambiar todo, ¿no fue eso lo que dijo tu compañero rubio?

- Ah…-Hinata se sonrojo sonriendo tiernamente- si…eso fue lo que el…dijo…

- No lo malentiendas Hinata, pero no creo que un Uzumaki sea una buena opción- dijo Hiashi desde la puerta

- haya, Kushina-san y tu padre no se llevan nada bien haha, pero es de mis mejores amigas, en su habitación cuando era más niña practicaba lanzando kunais a una foto de tu padre que disque para concentrarse- dijo riéndose

- No es gracioso Hana

- Sí que lo es, pero lo que sí es raro es que eres muy tímida, casi siempre los Hyuuga tenemos un ego alto

- B..bueno es…es que yo…bueno…yo…- Hinata suspiro- no he sido muy buena kunoichi desde pequeña…madre no estabas con migo y padre se inclinó a las habilidades de mi hermana menor Hanabi, tal vez por eso estuve sola y me hice tímida…pero- Hinata cambio su rostro triste y hablo más segura- Ahora soy fuerte, soy una Hyuuga digna, soy tímida en ocasiones, pero más bien ahora es la costumbre, estoy bien, gracias a Naruto-kun…-eso ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojada.

Hana y Hiashi estaban boquiabiertos, ¿Cómo pudieron haberle echo tanto daño a su propia hija a tal grado de hacerla sentir menos ante su hermana menor? (que eso para ellos era una humillación muy grande) Hana miro a Hiashi como suplicándole que digiera algo, lo que sea, el tener a Hinata ahí, le había despertado un instinto maternal.

- Yo ahora mismo no me creo capaz de hacer eso- dijo Hiashi sonriendo tristemente- pero, puede que la muerte de tu madre me haya cambiado un poco ¿no?

- Su…supongo

- Pero aun así, quiero decirte que…en verdad lamento que las cosas hayan sido así, te prometo que mucho va a cambiar, ya lo veraz

- Si, después de todo, eres nuestra hija ¿verdad?- dijo Hana sonriendo

Hinata no pudo evitar llorar, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? No se parecían nada a sus recuerdos, ¿Por qué habían cambiado? Empezó a temer que hubiera sido por un acontecimiento terrible que se acercaba, pero si lo que Naruto decía funcionaba, ella estaría ahí para apoyarlos.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

- he he, en verdad perdona Sakura-chan, Fugaku intervino en una discusión y no podíamos dejarla pendiente, además, bueno, ¿Quién se imaginaria que estaría nuestra hija del futuro?- se excusaba Haruhi

- Tranquila, solo romeábamos, yo amo a tu futura madre y por lo tanto a ti- dio Takeshi sonriendo

- Si, aman a una pelo de chicle, ojos de moco, paliducha, pecho plano y frentona- borneo Sakura

- Pues ya no volveremos a usar como insulto alguna de esas características, juntas se vend emaciado bien ¿no cres?- respondio Haruhi

- Supongo

Se sentaron en una mesa y se miraron por un buen rato, Sakura era un combinación pura de esos dos, no solo en el aspecto físico si no en la inteligencia de su madre y la fuerza bruta de su padre, aunque estaba dudando de quien de los dos saco lo intolerante y lo de enamorarse como Hachi (comparación con la película de Hachiko, un perro que esperaba a su amo hasta el fin o algo asi esta muy buena, si no la hab visto véanla) de un idiota como Sasuke.

- Bueno yo, me presentare- grito Takeshi mientras Haruhi y Sakura lo miraban con un "no hace falta" pero aun asi lo hiso- Soy el shinobi mas fuerte, físicamente hablando, de Konoha, ahora que lo pienso me gustan lso cerezos, creo que de ahí viene tu nombre, me gustan las personas inteligentes como tu madre y normalmente no hablo mucho pero una vez empieso ya sabes es difícil callarme, nunca habia pensado en hios pero viéndote de repente me dan ganas de tenerte, aunque no te dejaría ser kunoichi…-dijo quedándose pensativo- la única persona que me combenseria de eso seria…¡¿Haruhi me combenciste de que nuestra hermosa hija fuera kunoichi?!

- Supongo que si- dijo siguiéndole el juego

Takeshi continuo haciendo rabietas mientras las Haruno se echaron a reir, Sakura se fue a sus pensamientos por un segundo, Sasuke concio a sus dos padres, Naruto a ninguno y Hinata perdió a su madre, sin ambargo ahora todos estamos con nuestras familias completas, Sakura sonrrio, definitivamente cambiarian muchas cosas si asi fuera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikoto paseaba a Itachi por toda la habitación arrullandolo con una sonrrisa emoocionada, Saske y Fugaku miraban hacia abajo algo incomodos debido a la situación, hadie hablaba, solo Mikoto sonrreira de aquí para aya.

- ¡Hijo mio tenias qe ser! ¡Eres muy apuesto Sasuke-kun, la verdad no eres tan parecido a tu padre, seguro Itachi es una copia de el ¿no?

- Itachi…pues si…se parecían…físicamente- dijo Sasuke algo timido

- Pero bueno, nosotros morimos, pero ¿e Itachi? ¿y el resto del clan? ¿Por qué dices que eres el único Uchiha?

- Por que lo soy, prácticamente- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado aunque ni asi se slavo de las miradas interrogatorias de sus "padres"- Itachi asecino al clan, yo lo busque y lo mate como venganza, luego me entere de la verdad y los motivos de Itachi, y estaba peleando en contra de los demás cuando llegue aquí, no soy el shinobi que cren, deberían de ser mas precavidos- dijo totalmente serio como si no tuviera ningn resentimiento

- Eso significa…Fugaku…amor cuida de Itachi- dijo mientras se lo pasaba

- Em, claro

- Gracias- Mikoto se puso delante de Sasuke y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?! ¡¿Querer destruir Konoha?!¡¿Quisiste matar a tu mejor amigo?! ¡¿Mataste a tu hermano?! ¡Mataste a tu hermano Sasuke!

- lo se

- ¡¿Y bien?!- pregunto Mikoto a punto de llorar

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, en verdad su madre tenia muy buena mano y decía la verdad sin embargo eso no era lo que le dolia si no el ver que estaba haciendo sufrir a su madre, realmente el los amaba a su familia, ellos no tenian su odio. Fugaku abrazo con un braso a Mikoto mientras cargaba a Itachi con el otro, lo cual proboco que Mikoto llorara libremente en brasos de su esposo lo cual destroso a Sasuke.

- Sasuke, ven aca- dijo Fugaku quien le habia pasado el bebe a Mikoto y aun abrazándola le extendia el otro brazo a Sasuke quien avanzo despacio, ¿acaso su padre le daría una golpiza por haver echo llorar a su mjer? Da igual, si asi era se lo merecia, al llegar ahí, el brazo de su padre lo integro a la familia.

- Vamos a resolver esto juntos Sasuke- dijo Fugaku- no voy a permitir que lastimen a mis hijos de esa manera, sin importar a quien tenga que matar, mi familia es lo único que me importa

- Ya veras que si- dijo Mikot sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sasuke donde antes lo habia cacheteado- olvida lo que viviste, vamos por un futuro nuevo y mejor ¿vale?

- Madre…padre…murmuro Sasuke para si- entonces,s era conveniente ir a hablar con los demás…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Es que eso lo entiendo Minato! ¡Lo qe no entendí es por que trataban a Narto asi! ¡Nuestros amigos Minato! Además, ahora que se que sere madre tambien se que no podremos estar con el, ¡Es injusto ttebane!- gritaba molesta Kushina mientras lloraba de aquí para aya

- E…esta bien, en verdad no hay problema dattebayo jeje, me comberti en el héroe de la villa, me he ganado a los aldeanos y tengo amigos incluso de las otras naciones shinobis- trataba de calmarla Naruto- a…además, ¡Esto no pasara dattebayo! ¿Verda pa…?

Naruto miro a Yondaime, era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, la villa pro la que habia luchado, la villa por los que ellos dos luchaban, sus amigos, sus compañeros, ¿y asi les pagarían? Además el incidente con el Kyuubi…Minato miro por la ventana a lo lejos, donde su equipo entrenaba, era difícil creer que Obito causaría tanta cosa…era difícil ya el echo de saber que Obito no habia muerto, tenian que entoncontrarlo, y pronto, tambien evitar que Kakashi matara a Rin…¿Qué diablos pasaría con su equipo? Además aun estaba el problema de que el Kyuubi por uno u otro motivo.

- Espera…¿yo sobrevivi a la extracion del Kyuubi?- pregunto Kushina

- Si, eso parece dattebayo…

- Minato…¿y si…sacan de mi la mitad del Kyuubi?- pregunto tímidamente Kushina

- Amor, no podemos hacer algo como eso…no esta en mi aun siendo el Hokage….- dijo Minato preocupado- además es muy arriesgado…tu…

- ¡Yo estare bien ttebane! Solo tenemos que explicarles la situación, ¡A nadie le combiene que el Kyuubi quede libre en esa ocacion con o sin Obito alguien mas puede intentarlo!

- mmm…no lo se…

- ¡Esta bien dattebayo!- grito Naruto- Es una buena idea, podría funcionar ¡Por favor papa!

Minato abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera vez que Naruto le decía papa tan naturalmente, Naruto, el que seria su hijo rogándole por una opción para que creciera a lado de el y su esposa, para estar con su hijo y la mujer que ama por mas tiempo, si no rompia las reglas por su familia, ¿por quien?

- De acuerdo, hablaremos con los demás y arreglaremos las cosas

- ¡Gracias papa!- grito Naruto abrazandolo mientras unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- en verdad gracias…gracias dattebayo…

- Papa…-repitio Minato sonriendo algo extrañado todavía

- Ah…perdón dattebayo- dijo Naruto sonrrojado- e…esque veras…yo…bueno…tu…esto, perdón jeje

Minato lo miro con mas atención, la energia que Naruto despedia era exactamente igual a la de Kushina, y sus ojos aunque eran de su color, se parecían a los de su madre, de echo era gracioso como al final, el sueño de Kushina se haria realidad justo como lo planearon de mas jóvenes, Kushina no quería que su primer hijo fuese como ella, quería que fuese como el, y aunque tenia en carácter parecido al de Kushina, era mas que ovio no solo por su físico que era hijo suyo.

- Te prometo que estaremos a tu lado…-murmuro sonriendo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**PERDONENME LA VIDA JAJA, ME TARDE PERO AQUÍ TIENEN LA CONTINUACION, TENDRE TIEMPO LIBRE ASI QUE NO TARDARE NADA EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO, ESPERENLO POR FAVOR, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS *o* PARECE QUE ALGUNOS ME CONOCEN YA JEJE QUE PENA O/O CONOCEN MI VIDA PRIVADA, PERO BUENO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**ATTE. HINAMI-CHAN**


End file.
